


【快新/ABO】某个仓库的夜晚（下）

by liaochener



Category: KS - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaochener/pseuds/liaochener





	【快新/ABO】某个仓库的夜晚（下）

1.  
“你给我适可而止！”侦探红着眼圈狠狠地咬在撕扯他衣服怪盗的肩膀上，力气大到松口时都留了一排紫红色的牙印。

“嘶…好痛。”黑羽快斗仅是皱了皱眉，“可是你的这里都湿透了，没有很难过吗？”他趁机揉了一把侦探被保守的黑色四角内裤包裹着的浑圆挺翘的臀部。

“唔！”臀尖上传来肌肤相贴的触感让侦探忍不住呜咽了一声。

“还真是口是心非啊，名侦探。”怪盗扯起一侧嘴角轻笑着。“再这么不听话下去，我可是要用点特殊手段了哦。”

工藤的瞳孔骤然收缩了起来——怪盗扯开了他的上衣，扣子崩的到处都是。胸前两点淡粉软嫩的两点在怪盗手指和唇舌的刺激下颤巍巍的挺立起来，像两颗即将成熟的石榴，诱惑着人去尝一尝。

“只是稍微碰了几下就这么舒服吗？果然很敏感啊。”黑羽嘲讽似的嗤笑着。“不过，乳头这么敏感的话平常也很痛苦吧？”

“闭、闭嘴！唔嗯…”工藤新一只觉得脸烫的要命，胸前传来的酥痒快感又让他欲罢不能。“不要再做奇怪的事情了…”

“诶。这明明让你觉得很舒服吧？腿分开一点。”

Omega顺从的天性因为Alpha的命令稍稍松动了一些就立刻被黑羽强制的掰开按住，麻利的褪去了那一层碍事的遮羞布，露出粉嫩的性器来。

“快…住手！这种事情怎么会舒服！”侦探扭着身体想从他的怀里逃脱，下身挺翘的性器却被他富有技巧的揉捏挑逗的越发酸胀，整个身体就像软的像没了骨头。

“嘘，嘘。”黑羽腾出一只手抚摸工藤红肿的腺体，释放了一些信息素安抚着受惊的Omega。“临时标记，可以吗？趁人之危不是怪盗该有的行为。”

怀里香香软软的Omega安静了一会儿，随即又羞又恼地抬起头盯着怪盗的眼睛，“要是你敢…做什么出格的事情，我就——”

“用我的体液做证据揭发我的真面目是吗？”

言外之意就是随便做什么都可以，只要不完全标记。

黑羽的内心一阵窃喜，不过表面还是一副完美的扑克脸。要知道，攻略工藤新一可不能太过于心急。他的小侦探可是傲娇的很呢。

后穴被怪盗的两指撑开，黏软的穴肉一下子包裹了上来，吞吃着两根属于魔术师的灵巧手指。

“啊。在这里。”黑羽得逞般的笑着，手指蹭了蹭板栗大小的硬凸起。

快感像电流般从尾椎骨一直爬升到了发梢，工藤腰背绷紧，死死抓住了怪盗垫在他身下的外套。滚烫的液体一股接着一股从生殖腔涌了出来。突如其来的快感让他的大脑一片空白，浓稠的精液色情的挂在柱体上。

“啊，已经高潮了哦，名侦探。”黑羽不怀好意地抽出手指，当着侦探的面伸出殷红的舌尖，舔去了手指上的清液。“可是我还没有解决呢。”

“谁要管你！”  
2.  
“我们接吻吧”这个提议还没有征求到侦探的同意，厚脸皮的怪盗就凑了上去。

侦探的唇味道也散发着一丝柠檬清香，像极了一颗裹满糖粉的柠檬软糖。两个少年吻技青涩的很，只懂得将舌纠缠在一起，互相汲取口中的津液。

“哈啊…”黑羽的性器在怀中Omega的穴内缓慢抽动，时而擦过前列腺引起他一阵哀求和颤抖，可爱的反应让他玩心大起，坚硬的柱头抵着那一点碾磨了几次就不再去触碰，偶尔蹭过便让腼腆的侦探努力扭动在腰身变换姿势试图让它的那根东西碰到该碰的地方去。

真是可爱。黑羽想。

正面的体位让黑羽能看到工藤的每一个表情，比如此刻满脸挂着泪痕，眼睛通红微肿，鼻尖因为哭泣透着粉，爽到极致却又羞涩的咬紧下唇忍住呻吟的样子。

侦探隐隐觉得在后穴肆虐的东西又涨大了一圈，Omega本能的恐惧让他忍不住惊叫了一声，括约肌痉挛着缩紧了些。

被娇嫩屁股吞吃着的性器受到滚烫肠肉更加热情的款待，黑羽忍不住将自己送进更深的地方，硕大的头部在一个深顶后蹭过了生殖腔口，惹得工藤失了声的呻吟。

“不要…”Omega哆哆嗦嗦的想要逃脱。

细微的呻吟声被当作欢愉的呻吟忽略了，黑羽操着性器大开大合地撞开了生殖腔，顶进了一个头部，同时咬破了红肿的腺体，注入了大量的信息素。“混蛋…KID…”侦探的哭腔叫醒了被欲望冲昏的怪盗。他慌张的从更为紧致高热的内腔退了出来，亲吻着Omega眼角的液体。

“疼…”即将射精的Alpha性器根部形成了一个硬邦邦的结，撑的Omega的穴口一阵疼痛，混杂着被注入信息素的无比快感让他连叫声都发不出来，性器抖动了几下，射出一股稀薄的液体，同时黑羽也一个挺身，泄在了工藤身体的深处。

等待Alpha结消掉的过程是漫长的，他们有大把的时间可以温存。

“混蛋小偷。”

于是混蛋小偷再一次没经过侦探的同意就亲了他。被折腾的昏昏沉沉的侦探也没力气反抗，任那根与手指一样灵活的舌头肆意挑逗。

衣服在粘腻的亲吻中被穿戴整齐，怪盗起身托着侦探的屁股走到了窗边。

“抱紧我。”

“什么…喂等等？！等一下——”

“要抱紧点喔名侦探，我的胳膊可是受伤了呢～🎵”

“混蛋小偷你！…喂不要撒手啊！”

3.  
在空中，怪盗第三次没经过侦探同意亲他。

这回恢复了一些体力的侦探在怪盗脸上来了一拳。

俗话说有其父必有其子，怪盗基德在天上把名侦探工藤新一追到手了。

在被揍之后。

“我是伤员为什么要揍我！”

4.  
“就算怪盗摸侦探翘臀也没什么不行吧？”

说完这句话的怪盗在鱼上跪了一整天。


End file.
